


The Unexpected, Unconventional Christmas

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cgristmas miracle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, Jake is secretly a caring bastard, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Taylor being Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Christmas is one of the most important holidays to TaylorWhen it's essentially cancelled, will he be able to stand the heartache of missing his friends? Or will his husband, manage to distract him from his pain?
Relationships: Craig Hsiao/Zahra Namazi, Grace Hall/Aleister Rourke, Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Diego Soto, Quinn Kelly/Estela Montoya, Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Unexpected, Unconventional Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope you can all have a good day today!
> 
> I love you all so much, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope that the New Year can bring an end to this awful pandemic
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Unexpected, Unconventional Christmas**

Taylor was a sucker for the Christmas holidays. Showing all his friends and family how much he loved and appreciated them? Spoiling each and every person he cared for, his husband especially? It was a dream come true for him.

This year however… there was just,  _ one _ small problem.

"But, then, how can we exchange gifts and celebrate..?" He asked, frowning and turning away from the television screen to face his husband, his deep blue eyes a fathomless sea of heartache. The news still blared on in the background, now moved on from the sad news that the country wide or practically  _ worldw _ _ide_ lockdown; would be extended another three weeks. All over Christmas... and likely, New Year after it.

Jake sighed, stretching his arm out behind Taylor's shoulders and drawing him into a gentle hug. "This year… 's been a shit." He said, shaking his head regretfully. "But, much as it sucks to not be able to meet up with 'em all, 's all 'bout safety… right?" He said, though he seemed sceptical of the idea himself. "Let's jus' hope this lockdown business sorts everythin' out; an' then, maybe we can all meet up for ya birthday or… or maybe somethin' in the summer, huh?" He sighed again, pressing his lips to Taylor's temple and rubbing his arm soothingly. "I'm sorry, Boy Scout… maybe next year, yeah?"

Taylor nodded glumly, curling into Jake's embrace and laying his cheek on his husbands chest as he stared morosely at the television. "But… I'll miss them," he whispered in a small voice, before burying his face in Jake's chest and attempting to hide his tears of frustration and sadness; unaware of his husband's tormented expression and his next weary sigh.

The following morning, Taylor sat curled in his leather chair in his study, sulkily scrolling through internet pages, reluctantly browsing for gifts for everyone; to send out in the post. He didn't  _ like _ it, but he wasn't about to risk anyone's safety. If one missed gathering was necessary, then one missed gathering there would be.

"Hey, Boy Scout…" Jake's greeting made him startle, his hand rising first to his chest to be sure his heart hadn't exploded right out of him, before rising further to swat at Jake's shoulder. 

"I've told you not to use your super Navy stealth skills to sneak up on me," he grumbled, pouting even as he tipped his head back expectantly for a kiss.

Jake obliged his sulky husband with a crooked grin and a small chuckle, his stubble tickling Taylor's cheek softly. "I weren't exactly sneakin'..." he said as they parted, knocking his forehead to Taylor's. "Tripped over the goddamn fox…"

"Oh no, Furball!" Taylor gasped, spinning in his chair to check on the small fox and dislocating Jake in the process, dumping his husband in his lap and grinning at the development. "Huh… not what I intended, but I'm definitely open to seeing where  _ this _ goes." He said, winking playfully as he twirled a strand of Jake's hair around his finger.

Jake snorted, rolling his eyes and righting himself, bracing his hands either side of Taylor on his chairs armrests. "Ya know, I'm  _ more _ than up for some o'  _ that _ , anytime…" he chuckled, kissing Taylor again sweetly, before pulling back with a small sigh. "But… I'm not gonna be ya cure all for the sulks." He smirked, folding his arms over his chest as Taylor pouted and spun his chair back to the computer with a faint huff of indignation. 

"Some  _ loving  _ husband,  _ you _ are." He sneered, casting Jake a sly glance, before returning his attention to his computer with a carefully maintained, haughty expression.

"Hey, this  _ lovin' husband _ , jus' landed us a Christmas getaway." Jake protested, still smirking as Taylor paused his browsing. "Gotta have a test 'fore we head out, but we'll be there 'bout six weeks. Two in isolation, though, o' course; place'll be empty anyhow… but, I figured ya wouldn't mind two weeks in bed with me, for the chance to get away from here for a bit."

Taylor raised a suspicious brow. "And just  _ where  _ is this sudden vacation, exactly?" He asked, turning his chair slowly back to his husband. "And  _ how _ did you land it- oh god… it's another one of those pilot safety course things, isn't it?" He sighed, rolling his eyes with a huff. "Jake those are so  _ boring _ ! I'll be bored to  _ tears! _ "

"Aw c'mon, ya won't! I promise!" Jake protested, wisely hiding his crossed fingers behind his back as he scratched his jaw guiltily at Taylor's withering look. "Look, ya get me all to yaself for  _ two whole weeks _ … then ya get to explore the hotel, the whole damn place; as much as ya want! I'll have to do a couple simulations; but we'll have six weeks o' different scenery at least… ya can't tell me that ain't somethin' ya'll enjoy." He said, cocking his head and bracing his palm placatingly. "Plus, isolatin' another two weeks when we get back, means I get to treat ya to breakfast in bed… an' all the blow jobs ya want."

Taylor fidgeted in his chair, shifting himself around as the thought of new scenery and Jake all to himself for a total of eight weeks inevitably enticed him; even before including his husbands last added bribe. "Well," he said, pausing to clear his throat and stretch himself as tall as he could sit, trying hard to maintain a facade of nonchalance. "I  _ suppose _ that a getaway could be nice… it could even, I guess, kind of be like a second honeymoon…"

Jake grinned, able to read his husband well enough to know that he'd already won. "Well, in that case, I'll tell the higher ups that I can fill their slot." He said, winking at Taylor fondly. "An' then I'll come back an' fill  _ yours _ ."

Taylor rolled his eyes at his husbands terrible sense of humour, but his lips curved into a warm smile as he spun back to his computer and left Jake to go talk to his various bosses; minimizing his present ideas browser and opening a new one, for some new, sexy,  _ holiday themed _ lingerie.

A week later, Taylor was humming christmas carols to himself in one of the passenger seat of Jake's plane. He would have sat with his husband in the cockpit, but as he couldn't help with flying in any way and Jake found him 'infuriatingly distracting' he'd moved himself into the passenger bay.

Jake had been unusually reluctant to tell him just  _ where _ they were going, but considering it would only be the two of them; he figured it really didn't matter, so he'd stopped asking.

"Be landin' in a couple minutes…" the unexpected crackle of Jake's voice startled Taylor out of his humming, causing him to pout up at the small speaker in the top corner of the passenger bay. "Make sure ya secure ya belt, jus' incase, then we'll be outta here an' on our way to the hotel."

"The hotel we have to ourselves for six whole weeks?" Taylor called through to the cockpit, turning his head and looking down at the floor distractedly. 

"Well, kinda, yeah…" Jake coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat in a way which made Taylor narrow his eyes. "There's a skeleton crew, we won't see 'em but they'll deliver meals for the first fortnight, 'til our quarantine is over…"

"Urgh," Taylor grunted, rolling his eyes and thumping his head back against his seat as he fastened his seatbelt with a sulky click. "So much for having sex everywhere…" he grumbled to himself, though he knew Jake had heard him from his husbands bark of laughter.

"Maybe after, huh?" He suggested. "Two weeks in bed with me, gettin' room service… then we can screw 'round, wherever ya want." He promised, still chuckling as Taylor felt the plane begin to descend.

Taylor huffed petulantly, but allowed himself to be mollified by his husband. After all, Jake had never broken a promise yet; and Taylor didn't think he was about to start by breaking one which involved sex.

Two weeks passed faster than he thought, though considering his brain had short circuited several times during his… overstimulation, he was hardly surprised by the fact. "So, we can go out today… right?" He said on their fifteenth morning at the resort, peering at Jake from beneath the shower spray, as his husband leaned against the doorframe with a lewd grin.

"Yup," he agreed, licking his lips in a way which made Taylor snort. The man was insatiable. "I'm uh, I'm gonna go sign in to me course now… I'll be back in 'bout ten minutes, an' we'll go get some grub, yeah?"

"Hmm, sure thing…" he said, sighing as he turned around and rinsed his hair. He smirked, feeling his husband's eyes on his backside, before Jake cleared his throat and left the room.

Taylor hummed quietly to himself, his heart sad briefly at the thought of being so far from everyone he loved at such an important time of year, but; loathe though he was to admit it, Jake had been right. Taylor could see them all with video calls; and he could meet them again once things weren't so terrifying in the world. He only hoped; that would be soon.

With a sigh, Taylor shut off the water and grabbed a fluffy towel, drying himself and then heading back to the bedroom to dress himself for the day. By the time he had zipped up his jeans and brushed his hair, Jake had walked back in with a long, appreciative whistle.

"I ever told ya what a lucky bastard I am?" He wondered aloud, his arms folding around Taylor's waist from behind as he buried his nose in the side of his throat; his scruffy stubble tickling as Taylor smirked over his shoulder at his husband.

"No, but  _ I've _ told  _ you _ that pretty often." He said smugly, laughing when Jake nipped at his ear in retaliation. "At least I know it's finally starting to sink in..." he giggled, squirming away from Jake with a snort, when he growled and playfully bit the side of his neck.

"I dunno why I put up with ya damn smug attitude all the time…" Jake sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "Ya say I'm the one with the big ego, an' then ya go an' gimme nothin' but lip! Honest to god, I dunno why I do it."

Taylor grinned, turning and knocking his forehead to his husbands. "Pretty sure it's that thing I do with my tongue when I suck your dick…" he teased playfully, smiling at Jake's soft laugh. "But past that… I guess you must just love me, huh?" He said, his grin widening as Jake kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"With everythin' I am." He agreed, enjoying a moment of quiet embrace with his husband, before stepping back and clearing his throat. "C'mon then, let's get ya a change o' scenery an' some grub, huh?"

Taylor bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, his arm sliding into Jake's naturally when he offered it. "How could I refuse?" He said, laughing when Jake winked and led him out of their room. "I didn't get to see much when we checked in… this place is pretty nice." He commented as they strolled down the hall together, admiring the decor and the view through the windows when they passed them. "Seems kinda familiar… have we been here before?" He asked.

Jake shrugged, his lips twitching as he thumbed the button for the elevator. "Seen one swanky hotel, ya seen 'em all." He said dismissively.

Taylor laughed and shook his head, leaning against the back of the elevator wall as Jake selected the appropriate floor and then moved to stand against him. "Ya lookin' pretty tasty there…" he murmured, his lips grazing Taylor's cheek as he smirked. "Might start nibblin' a 'lil 'fore we get there…"

Taylor laughed and shoved him back a step. "You will  _ not _ !" He snorted, tugging his husband close again by his jacket lapels. "I just got clean… you can wait another hour." He snickered, as Jake groaned and let his forehead drop to Taylor's shoulder.

"Godammit, ain't fair ya look that damn edible an' yet ya ain't gonna lemme have even a ' _ lil  _ taste…" Jake grumbled, turning and walking Taylor backwards out of the elevator, as the doors opened.

"Jacob, if you're planning to be indecent with your paramour, take him back to your room and do it there." Sneered a velvetine voice which had Taylor tensing and blinking at his husband in surprise. "I'll not have you sully my wife's eyes with such depravity, yet  _ again _ ."

"Ah, hush up… a little  _ depravity _ ' _ d  _ do ya good, ya Princeship." Another voice laughed, as Taylor gripped Jake's shoulders and tried to ignore the burning in his eyes.

"Both of you, shut up… I think Taylor's broken…" came a third voice, both amused and concerned. "Jake, I think maybe you should have warned him…"

"Ah, he's fine an' dandy… jus' give him a coupla minutes." Jake chuckled, raising a brow at Taylor as he sucked in a sharp breath and gazed up at him in disbelief.

"You… you-" he stammered, his heart in his throat as he barely dared to peek over his shoulder, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "This isn't real… I'm dreaming-"

"Ya ain't dreamin'," Jake reassured gently, taking Taylor's hands from his shoulders and slowly turning him around to face the group that had assembled beside a huge, decorated table in the restaurant. "I saw how upset ya was, an' I couldn't stand it… I know how much it meant to ya, it bein' Christmas an' all."

Taylor shook his head again, slowly opening his eyes to frown at his husband curiously. "You… did this?" He said slowly, his brows rising in surprise, when Jake nodded and smirked proudly. " _ You _ , planned a surprise… and actually  _ kept _ it a secret?" 

Jake snorted, dusting off his jacket sleeve playfully. "Ya make it sound like I got a big mouth, Boy Scout," he said, grinning lopsidedly when Taylor raised a brow. "Well, in general, not jus' ya know… for fun stuff." He said with a sly wink.

Taylor snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "You did all this, Top Gun..? Just for little old me?" He asked quietly, as Jake's gaze softened and he smiled crookedly. 

"I'd do anythin' to make ya smile… ya oughta know that by now." He replied, knocking his forehead to Taylor's as Taylor cupped his cheeks and sniffled, biting his lip as his eyes listened with unshed tears. "I love ya, Taylor." He murmured, nuzzling his husband softly.

"I love you, too…" Taylor replied, laughing when a croissant abruptly collided with his head.

"Hey, if you too are quite finished with all the lovey dovey's for right now, we'd actually like to be  _ acknowledged  _ over here!" Diego huffed, his eyes narrowed playfully at his best friend.

"Alright, alright, Assbutt…" Taylor laughed, rubbing his head as his cheeks warmed with a blush. "Uh, I guess I was a little distracted… I've never been surprised like this before." He said, biting his lip shyly.

"I'll forgive you this once," Diego sighed with heavily feigned exasperation, eyeing Mike's hand as it wandered over his shoulder, and swatting it away when it began to creep lower. "I  _ told _ you to  _ behave _ ," he hissed at him, as Taylor laughed all the harder.

"I am behavin'," Mike leered with a grin, chuckling as Diego blushed and rolled his eyes. "'Sides, I didn't wanna interrupt ya 'lil moment with ya bestie."

"Well,  _ I  _ do," huffed Quinn, pouting at Taylor with her arms crossed over her chest. "Where's  _ my _ hello and banter?" She demanded, raising a brow at him challengingly. "Not to mention,  _ my hug _ ?"

Taylor bit his lip, glancing at Michelle uncertainly. The blonde smiled, leaning against Sean's side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We've  _ all _ been in isolation for two weeks, so we could spend the next four together." She said, smiling when Taylor squealed and ran to Quinn, sweeping her up in a huge hug and twirling her around.

"Oh!" He gasped, setting Quinn back on her feet and turning to Jake with a horror struck expression. "I mailed everyone's presents to their homes… I don't have anything here," he said, glancing around his friends guiltily.

Jake just grinned, disentangling himself from a playful tussle Mike. "Nah, I hacked ya account an' changed the delivery address. They're all in a suitcase this idiot brought." He said, smirking as he used his foot to tug Mike's feet out from under him.

"Ah, ya sly bastard!" Mike laughed, shaking his head as he got back to his feet and draping himself over Diego. "Ya see what I gotta put up with? I'm gonna need kissin' all over to get better after that…"

Diego rolled his eyes and ignored him, looking back at Taylor with a grin. "Happy Christmas, Taylor." He chorused with the rest of his friends, laughing as Taylor allowed his husband to sweep him off his feet for a kiss beneath some well placed mistletoe.


End file.
